Pentagram Secrets
by RoxxiSanders
Summary: Ophelia Bloodrayne is a demon hunter; brought up by her mother who refused to tell her what happened to her father. Now she is on a quest with the Winchesters to find out what happened to him but falling in love could destory her. Better summary inside.


**DISCLAIMER: **I own pretty much nothing.

**SUMMARY:** Ophelia Bloodrayne is a demon hunter; brought up by her single mother who refused to tell her what happened to her father. Lillette Bloodrayne struggled to give her daughter a good life but there is a difference between 'good' and 'safe' and Ophelia was dragged up chasing demons from a very young age. Now she is on a quest of her own to discover the truth about her father alongside Sam and Dean Winchester, two brothers determined to save the world but what will happen when she meets and falls in love with Larten Crepsley, the Vampire Master who could destroy her and everything she stands for.

**A/N: **Pretty please read and review, it's a Supernatural/Cirque du Freak crossover but better than it sounds.

Doesn't follow the Cirque books but contains elements which are not necessary to understand the story and I have changed the way Sam and Dean found their father.

**TITLE:** Pentagram Secrets

Chapter 1

Ophelia Bloodrayne was five years old when she realised that she wasn't like most normal children. Now she was twenty years old but her journey so far had been a tough one…much like her mother's had. She was often moved from school to school as a child because of her mother's constant travelling and when all the children in the playground would talk about their weekends away with their parents, she would explain that she had no daddy because mommy never mentioned him.

Lillette Bloodrayne was twenty years old when she gave birth to her only daughter and named her after her own mother who had died when she was ten years old. It was hard raising a child on her own; her father was drunk all the time and had been since that fateful night that Ophelia Reinette Darksky had died. What made it even harder was explaining to her daughter that daddy wasn't coming home but never once did she explain where Jonathan Bloodrayne was or why she would never again see the father that she had known for only a brief few days when she was a baby.

Lillette's father had always been interested in the occult and supernatural goings on and when the circumstances surrounding her mother's death had been suspicious, Jack Darksky had promised that he would find _what_, not who, had killed his wife. His search hadn't gone very far, in fact it had led him to the local liquor store where he had bought bottle after bottle of whisky to drown his sorrows in. Lillette never told anyone about her father's drinking, too scared that she would be taken away if she did so she kept it a secret and learnt how to tuck herself in to bed every night. She taught herself not to miss mommy and daddy's goodnight kisses, not to be scared of the 'monsters' under her bed and not to let the other kids bully her at school for always wearing tatty clothes with rips in them. The teachers had been too afraid to say anything, too scared to help because they too knew that something about Ophelia's death wasn't right but didn't want to darken their own doorsteps trying to assist in uncovering what had happened that night.

Lillette had managed to pull herself through school, eventually finishing Elementary School and progressing through Middle School to High School where, at the age of eighteen years old, she graduated as a 'Senior'. She was a bright girl, could have gone to University just chose not too. At the age of sixteen she had dug out her father's dusty books on all things 'other-worldly' as she often referred to it and started to teach herself about the creatures which lurked in the dark. She had scared herself on more than one occasion; having to sleep with a night light to offer her some protection and by the time she was seventeen, she was sleeping with a small, silver dagger under her pillow. In her last year of High School however, she had met Jonathan Bloodrayne and when they graduated together he proposed to her and she accepted. Her father had managed to stay sober to give her away but as soon as the reception had come round, he was swaying and staggering around the venue like a madman.

Jonathan had been the perfect boyfriend and when she had told him her crazy plan to skip University to go 'demon hunting' he had offered to support her. He also skipped university, getting married to her and finding a job to support them so that they could get their hands on everything they would need to go in search of what had happened to Ophelia Reinette Darksky when Lillette was ten years old. He had worked for a few months and saved up enough money before quitting the three jobs he had been holding down and getting a credit card under a false name just in case they ran out. They had melted down the silverware that Ophelia's mother had left her in her will…her father wouldn't exactly notice it missing anyway…and moulded it into bullets and a long dagger which she kept hidden in a panel in the trunk of their second-hand car. When she had told her father what she was planning to do he had been overjoyed but she wasn't sure if that was because of the alcohol in his system or because he was proud…she suspected it was because of the first option. Either way, they had spent a year hunting things ranging from shape shifters to demons and witches; Lillette keeping track of things in a diary which she kept padlocked away from the rest of the world.

When she had been nineteen and a half, she had discovered that she was pregnant and Jonathan had said that it would be best if they stop hunting but Lillette had refused to give up on finding the thing that had caused her mother's death…determined to find out what it was and why it had chosen Ophelia, a normal working-class woman from Oklahoma. Although he had reluctantly agreed he made sure that she didn't do anything too strenuous which would harm their baby and after a tough eight and a half months of hormone imbalances and jumbled emotions, Lillette gave birth two weeks early to a baby girl whom they named after her deceased mother. Things had been tough however and just two weeks after the birth, Jonathan walked out. Lillette never spoke of it, not regretting one choice which she had made…even though they had led her to where she was now; a single mother struggling to support her baby girl.

She had been more careful since Ophelia had been born but she refused to give up on her dream of discovering the truth about her mother's death and insisted on carrying on the search with her little girl. Her father didn't even know about the baby, she had tried to call him on several occasions and had even gone home when she found out the news but on her return to the family house in Oklahoma she discovered that he had moved away a few months earlier. Although she travelled a lot, she still found time to get her daughter an education and Ophelia had attended Kindergarten, Elementary School, Middle School and the first couple of years of High School. She made it to the end of her Sophomore year but decided at the age of sixteen to drop out to follow her mother on her quest. Lillette had argued that she wanted the best for her own daughter and had tried everything to change her mind but Ophelia had argued, saying that she wanted the truth about Lillette's mother…the marvellous woman she shared her name with…the grandmother she had never known. Eventually Lillette had given in and although it was clear that she felt guilty for her daughter's choice, she was proud of her decision to stick by her.

Together they had hunted demons, mother and daughter side-by-side, just the two of them against the world. To this day Ophelia had no idea why her father had left; she knew who he was but not where he was and she had always been too busy hunting to find him. Their quest had to come first in her eyes because her mother had always been there and she knew how much it meant to Lillette. When Ophelia was eighteen years old, Lillette being thirty eight, they had met two brothers who were also hunting something which had killed their mother. The girls were shocked to discover that the circumstances had been the same and both mothers had burst into flames whilst pinned to the ceiling bleeding. Because of the connection, they had teamed up and decided that four heads were better than two.

The past two years had been spent driving around in Sam and Dean Winchester's 1967 Chevrolet Impala, ridding towns of whatever demons they came across. The brothers were also looking for their missing father who had gone off hunting and never returned. Dean had accused him of 'ditching' him, calling him a coward but this past year had changed his mind as he realised that John was merely trying to protect both him and Sam. Some of the things they had encountered were horrific and Dean almost felt guilty that Sam had ditched law school to assist in finding their absent father. Of course Sam had his own reasons too; he was avenging his girlfriend's death as Jessica had also died in the same way as their mother and Ophelia Darksky…it had become clear that all three deaths were connected by the same demon; they just had to be.

"How much further is it?" Sighing, Ophelia looked out of the window as Lillette studied the map, Sam snored lightly and Dean stared at the road ahead, humming along to the radio as he drove. When nobody answered her, she changed the topic of conversation. "Dean, it never ceases to amaze me that you can hum along to Metallica…remind me again why you do that?" There was a hint of teasing in her voice but Dean took the bait anyway.

"It uh…it calms me down." She chuckled and Dean rolled his eyes, the penny had finally dropped that she had been winding him up. "Shut up." Looking over at Sam he chuckled before glancing back at the two women in the back. "We are having a picture of this when we stop."

"He's gonna love that." Lillette momentarily looked up from the map she was studying and smiled. "Dean, are you sure we're on the right track?"

"Yeah, I called Bobby…that friend of dad's and he said…" Lillette groaned and interrupted before Dean had the chance to finish.

"Bobby?" Dean wordlessly nodded and Lillette sighed. "Dean I know that you look up to Bobby but the man is always drunk are you sure that we should be trusting his advice?" Lillette was the oldest; the one that kept them grounded when Dean came up with plans that would most likely get them killed.

"Look, his advice has been right so far…I need to find my dad Lilly." Dean had accepted the mother and daughter as soon as he had met them and affectionately referred to Lillette as Lilly, shortening it for ease as well as out of kindness.

"I know you do sweetie…I get that but we need to be certain that we're going the right way and not wasting our time. We've been on the road for seventeen hours already and according to this map we still have another seven to go." Returning her gaze to the map, she double checked her calculations, another seven hours seemed an awful long time.

"That's what Bobby said…we have no other leads so we may as well go for it." Yawning, he glared at the seemingly never-ending highway in front of him.

"I guess so but you look awful, at least let me drive for a bit and you can sleep." He shook his head and Lillette sighed. "Stop being so stubborn Dean, you look ready to drop and if you fall asleep and crash you're no use to anyone. Let me drive."

Eventually the oldest Winchester nodded and pulled over. "Okay but wake me up in a few hours and then you can rest for a bit." He was usually very protective of his car but over time Lillette had gained his trust and now he allowed her and Sam to drive it…very rarely did he let Ophelia despite the fact that she had a licence. Getting out of the car, he switched places with Lillette and allowed his head to drop to Ophelia's shoulder. "Remember to wake me up." The mumble became quieter and quieter and soon the car was filled with the soft snores of not one but two Winchesters.

Ophelia allowed her hand to reach up and her fingers tangled in Dean's mousy brown hair as she sighed quietly. "Mom, are you sure this is such a good idea?"

Lillette quickly glanced back at her daughter, raising an eyebrow as she asked, "What d'you mean?"

"I mean we're trusting coordinates texted to Dean from an unknown number supported and backed up by a drunk." Her voice was soft despite her harsh words as she made sure that she didn't wake up Dean who clearly needed the sleep.

"I know it seems a little…dangerous…but Dean's right; it's all we have." Turning back to the road, she prayed that the oldest brother's instinct wouldn't let them down.

**A/N:** Pretty please review and let me know what you think so far and this is my first Supernatural fic so go easy ;)

XxxoxxX


End file.
